Our Opinion
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Group fic where me and Element-Overlord talk about the good and downsides of cartoon characters. Be advised that you can join in to throw in your own opinion, but no flamers! We have the right to talk about them like this, and you have a right to NOT listen to it. So just to recap, this is our own opinions.
1. Chapter 1

Our opinion

chapter 1

This is a group project with me and Element-Overlord. And let me make one thing clear. THIS IS OUR OWN OPINION! If you don't feel the same, then don't read. Don't send in flaming reviews because of what we have to say, okay? We have a right to trash talk these characters just like you do, so reading this is your choice, not ours. If you like it, that's good. If not, then don't whine about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"HELLO OVER THERE!" Says Element-OverLord, who is on his Omega Sephirot Avatar (From The Profile Picture I Have) right now from a speaker box on a giant stadium alongside his fellow author yugiohfan163! "This Fic Was Made For Us Two, And Any Fellow Author That Wish To Join In, To Critize Anything We Like Or Dislike!"

"Right Now We're Gonna Critize About Spongebob, Or Better Yet The ACTUAL Spongebob We Dislike Now...Unlike The OLD One, Which Was Good...What You Wanna Say, yugiohfan163?"

"I say, BRING IT ON!" yugiohfan163 said. His avatar happened to be Stork, a character that is from one of the best old shows, Storm Hawks.

"But before we get into this, let me just say that this is purely for entertaining purposes. It's merely our own opinions, and in no way are we trying to force them down your throats. If you have a complaint, please remember that we, like everyone else, are entitled to our own opinions."

"So, Element-Overlord, is Spongebob the only one we'll be judging?"

"Nope, We'll Be Judging Down Every Character That We LIKE OR DISLIKE!"

"A Good Example Of This Should Be Patrick "MothaF*CENSORED*" Star, A Formerly Funny Fat Star That Now Is Nothing But A Piece Of S*CENSORED*!" Element-OverLord Says As Patrick Appeared On The Stadium And Got Booed By Everyone There, "If You Ask Why, Then Watch "Top 10 Worst Patrick Is A Prick Episodes". That Shows You How Horrible That Pink B*CENSORED* Had Become After The Movie...But If You Want A Better Example Then yugiohfan163 Can Tell Ya."

"Thank you Element-Overlord. For starters, let's talk about before and after. Before the movie, he was a moron, but a funny moron. He would try and help his friend, but now, he is nothing but a waste of space that is far too selfish! I swear, if I had a neighbor like that, I would rather walk into a carnivorous clam den, and soak myself with barbecue sauce before yelling "Dinner time!" then be his neighbor for even one minute!"

"Before, I thought he was funny when Spongebob had the suds and tried to help cure him. By using pointless methods, he made it funny. But now? Just watch the episode with the splinter. And you, Element-Overlord?"

"I Agree yugiohfan163, I Mean, That Was Just Carnage! Ugh...Sorry, But The Mere Idea Of That Was Just...Eww..." E/O growled in disgust.

"But Even Before The Movie He Wasn't THAT Innocent. If You Ask What I Mean, Then See That Episode Where Patrick's Parents Came For Visit And Spongebob Faked Being An Idiot, And That Was Just To Help His Friend. But THEN Patrick Acts Like A Hypocrite AssH*CENSORED* Once His Parents Think That Spongebob Is The Idiot, Causing The Poor Sap To Snap...And That BEFORE Patrick Found Out That Those Stars WEREN'T His Parents! But Luckily Afterwards Everyone Forgot About That And Moved On...But Perhaps We Should Instead Have Taken That Episode As A Warning Of What The New Seasons Would Have Brought, But Instead We Let It Happen...What Had We Done?" He Finished While Holding Back Tears.

"You May Continue, Man..."

"Here's a tissue." yugihofan163 hands E/O a tissue.

"But I do agree. He took his friends offer to make him look good and made it seem like HE was the genius. Excuse me, but what's 2+2, Patrick?" the pissed off author asked to the starfish.

"Hehe, look at all these people." replied Patrick looking at the crowd.

"Focus you pink bastard!" yugiohfan163 shouted with rage.

"Um, 22!" cheered Patrick.

"You'r lucky the security won't allow for us to maim the people we bring on stage. E/O, care to say anything before I introduce Patrick to a german supplex?"

"Yes, I Do..." E/O Calmed Down Before Continuing, "You Little B*CENSORED*...You Were Once A Funny Fat Star...But Now I Can't Even Look At You WITHOUT Feeling Annoyed. And The Worst Part, Every Time You Do Something Terrible To Anyone, It's The Victim That Gets Blamed Instead! Just Like When You Trapped Spongebob In That Cleaning Machine, And When Spongebob Finally Snapped At You, The Stupid Fish Instead Got Angry At BOB!"

Patrick looked nervous now, "I...I..."

"Or when you tortured Bob by destroying his favorite card in MUNDANE things all day DESPITE the fact that you KNEW he wanted it! And DON'T you dare act like a idiot, because YOU said you ACTED LIKE ONE ON PURPOSE! SO YOU BETTER TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

"PATRICK SMASH!" cried Patrick who started going crazy like in the valentine's day episode, which was actually good. He began to charge at us before security grabbed him and slammed him against the ground before they started to beat him up. After five minutes of this, they dropped Patrick back on the chair with all the bruises.

"You see. He just goes off and does whatever he feels like it. Like the one episode where he used Spongebob's money to pay for a kids meal that they were SUPPOSE TO SHARE! But what did Patrick do? HE KEPT IT ALL TO HIMSELF AND DIDN'T LET THE SPONGE PLAY WITH IT AT ALL! AND IT WAS HIS MONEY IN THE FIRST PLACE THAT PAYED FOR IT!" screamed yugiohfan163 who began to foam at the mouth.

"CALM DOWN MAN! CALM DOWN!" E/O said as he held yugiohfan163. "You Can Beat Him When The Show's Over, But You Need To Calm Down NOW!"

"Anyway, You're Not Off The Hook Yet Patrick! Not After The Damage You Did When You Learned Karate!"

"I'm a genius!" yelled Patrick.

"Oh really? Would a genius cause destruction to the very town he lived in? Would a genius nearly karate chop an infant?! You are no genius, star fish!" yughiofan163 cried out.

"Do you want to know what's keeping me from bashing your skull in? Hard vodka!" cried yugihofan163 who began to down the entire bottle.

"Agreed! You Goddamn Pink Psychopath!" Screamed E/O as he drank a barrel full of cider. "And Don't Get Me Started When Your Sister Came Into Town: Specially When You Said You DIDN'T Have A Sister! Why Did You Say That Then?!"

"I..."

"DON'T SAY IT! And When She Destroys The Neighborhood You Just Stood Then You Chewed Out Squidward And Spongebob When Your Sister Destroyed Their Homes And They Told You To Stop Her! Heck, I Would Stop My Sister If I Was In Your Place!"

"Same here, even though I don't have siblings. The point is, that you just stood there and watched. Did it amuse you? To watch as your neighbor's houses were torn apart and destroyed? Did it give you a warm and happy feeling?" asked yugiohfan163 who was currently drunk, but was handling it by staying in a silent rage mode.

"But I think, we should talk about some of the positive points, before YOU screwed it up!" yugiohfan163 shouted. "For instance, I rather enjoyed the episode where you and Spongebob went and played hookey. That was just you being a child, instead of an idiot. And the ending was nice. You being trapped in a tuna can was funny."

"HA HA HA HA! Ah Yes, Good One!" E/O said. "Or The Episode Where You Actually Helped SpongeBob Cheat To Win His License, And It Would Have Worked Perfectly Until Bob Snapped And Confessed, Which Was Pitiful For Me Because If You Cheated Already, Then You Should Do It All The Way! Not Puss Out!"

"And There's Also That Episode Where You Got Your License AND Your New Boat. But Even If SpongeBob Was The Jealous Idiot There, It WAS Your Fault Because You Kept Pushing Him To The Limit By Showing Off Your Boat! THEN YOU DROPPED OFF THE DAMN BOAT! WHAT THE F*CENSORED*?!"

"I know right! Who throws out a good boat just because it was empty!? All you had to do was get it refilled!"

"But I.."

"We know. You couldn't pay. Then how do you expect to get ahead in life, if you don't have a job? Just mooch off of others and hope things go your way? BULLSHIT!"

"And you know what is annoying? You couldn't even remember your own parents! Who forgets their only parents?! I sure wouldn't and I bet he wouldn't!" cried yugiohfan163 pointing to a plant.

Then the plant's parents came in and the plant hugged them, making the crowd go "aww".

"See? Even a plant of all things know what created it!" E/O said as he looked at the plants. "At least you saw that Spongebob became an AssH*CENSORED* after he got all that money in that episode and tried to warn him...Perhaps that's why you don't look for a job, so that you can't become like that..."

"But then again you became LIKE THAT on the episode where you were given a crown, only to discover what kind of monster you became and refuse it...if only you could do that everytime..."

"I would have loved to see Gary toss you in the dungeon for your crimes! How are you two even related? It makes no sense! But I'm not mad at Gary, it's YOU we're pissed off at!"

"And when you couldn't pay for all those krabby pattys with cheese, you ended up shredding the bag of money that belonged to Mr. Krabs. How could you mistake a bag of money, for a trash bag!? It had the money symbol right on the front of it for Neptune's sake!"

"Yeah, And The Worse Part Is That The Krab Wasn't Doing Anything Illegal! He Was Just Trying To Make You Pay Your Debt Honestly! How Could You Even Screw That Up!"

"As For Gary, Please Don't Make Us Remember How Many Times You Tortured The Poor Sap In The Episode Where You Had To Take Care Of Him! Unforgivable!"

"And just think E/O, Gary actually WANTED to be near him, all for a cookie. Considering the battle of bikini bottom episode, I don't think Gary would have gone within 30 feet of him."

"Remember the best day ever? All Patrick did was hog SPONEGBOB'S net! If he can't pay for a new net, then just fix the damn thing! It's not hard to get some tape, or hey, just use the glue you used before and fix it! Oh wait! You used all of it to stick Spongebob to that wringer. And if that's not stupidity, those fish at the carnival got mad at HIM! All because he chew you out for being an imbecile! Later on we'll talk about those fish as well, but for now, you."

"I Already Mentioned The Wringer, But I Understand You yugiohfan163. Or What About That Episode Where You Got So Annoying Towards Squidward To The Point Where He Put A Restriction Order (Which Was Originally To Spongebob) To YOU! YET YOU DIDN'T RESPECT IT! HOW ARE YOU STILL NOT IN JAIL?!"

"Or What About The Episode Where Spongebob Ran Away? And Yes, Spongebob May Have Knocked Out The Cake You Made For Your Mother, But You Could Just Make Another One. And When Bob Finally Ran Away, You Just Went For Him TO GET A GODDAMNED DRINK INSTEAD OF YOUR FRIEND! YOU JERK! AT LEAST I WOULD APOLOGIZE!"

"Anyway, You Know What You Are Now Patrick? You're Nothing But A Rotten Spoiled Brat That Just Cries And Moans When Things Don't Go Your Way And Somehow Tries To Make Everyone Else Be Miserable For The Heck Of It! You Little F*CENSORED*Bag! You...Just Don't Deserve To Be In That Show Anymore...Just Quit..."

Patrick looked be on the verge of tears.

"Oh don't start that. We all know you barely cried when you crushed Spongebob, yet you cried so much more during other times, which weren't even remotely close to losing YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"But I have something good we both will enjoy. I talked with the studio manager, and he loved my idea! An end segment where we judge where to put you and all other characters we can't stand! So, what kind of punishment do you think is appropriate for this star fish? And yes Patrick, I did use a big word." yugiohfan163 mocked the star fish before turning to his fellow author.

"Oh Man...That Is Sooooooooooo Tempting..." E/O Cackled. "Perhaps Sending Him To A Creepypasta Dimension?"

Gasps were heard from everyone, even yugiohfan163 and Patrick, who tried once again to break out just to be beaten by security.

"What You Think? Cupcakes? Rainbow Factory? Take Your Pick~!"

"Not sure. For cupcakes, he would probably enjoy eating himself without feeling pain. Rainbow factory would end him, but turn him into something beautiful. No, I have an idea far more horrible then sending him to either of those places."

"I suggest we send him to an unholy land. A place where no one can hear your screams of anguish! I'm talking about...Peewee's playhouse!"

Everybody gasped with shock and even a few passed out.

"But that's not all. We also throw in a certain purple dinosaur."

"You...Evil...B*CENSORED*...I LOVE IT! But Better The Creepypasta Versions Of Them To Make It More Evil!"

Patrick was pale, "Y-you can't do this!"

"YES WE CAN!"

"Bring them in!" yugiohfan163 called as a platform lifted up and revealed the creepypasta version of Barney. Behind him stood Pee Wee's playhouse, whose door opened to reveal a crazed Pee Wee standing there.

"Time to play!" cried out the messed up version of Barney as Patrick was stuffed in there and the only thing that could be heard was his screams, along with the crowd cheering.

"WAIT! THIS CAN'T BE LEGAL!"

"ON THE INTERNATIONAL WATERS, EVERYTHING IS LEGAL!"

And so, everyone watched as Patrick horrified screams echoed around the arena before the camera zoomed back on us.

"Well, I think that was plenty for our first segment, wouldn't you agree, E/O?"

"I Agree yugiohfan163! But Anyway, If Any Author There Wants Us To Criticize About A Character, Then Tell Us In A Review Or PM Either Of Us, OK?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Our opinion

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello viewers out there!" yelled yugiohfan163 out into the crowd. "Tonight, me and Element-Overlord have a special guest with us to talk about our next character. The next one, is none other than the stingy crustacean, Mr. Krabs! E/O, do you have anything to say before we bring out the crab?

"Nothing But Welcome Our Newest Friend, Bone Master!" E/O Grins Happily. "So What Avatar Will You Use To Show Yourself, Bone Master?"

"Give me a bit I'm doing it at complete random to see what happens."Bone Master said, who was just a voice.

"Well won't you grant the audience a chance to see who you've picked." requested yugiohfan163.

Black smoke covered the room for a moment as what appeared to be be Sasuke Uchiha."Great, I'm the F*CENSORED* emo,"Bone Master groaned as the smoke cleared.

"Don't worry. As long you don't mention anything about revenge against your brother, I think me and E/O can keep ourselves from going all flamer on you."

"Now, I think it's time we get to bashing and also enjoying some of the moments Mr. Krabs has shown though the series. And you are free to mention an episode that you enjoyed, but we will also be talking about his major flaws. We all in agreement?" asked yugiohfan163.

"Alright though remember, this is his body and i'll be honest, I don't know what happens with the avatar's mind since this is the first time I've done this."Bone Master said, trying to change his hair.

"Who Cares? We Can Do Anything To These Bodies Since They're Ours...But If I Were You, I Would Choose To Be Itachi Or Obito Instead..." E/O Said while calming himself down. "So Should We Begin Now?"

The Stadium's roars tell us that they want blood NOW!

"So who goes first?"Bone Master asked, slightly afraid from the crowd's roars.

"I'll Go," E/O sighed. "Now Bring The Crab!" Then the guards came with a fried crab, "I MEANT MR. KRABS! BUT BRING THAT ONE TO US AS WELL!" The surprised Mr. Krabs came in as a guard gave the authors the fried crab.

"W-What?! Where am I?!" Growled the greedy crab. "I was bathing in my money a minute ag-!"

"SHUT UP!" E/O Screamed as Mr. Krabs shut up. "Anyway, Eugene Krabs, You're Here To Be Judged For All Your Sins For Our Amusement!"

"Bu-But-" stammered the crab.

"SHUT UP!" yugiohfan163 yelled. "You will be QUIET and LISTEN! To start things off, let's talk about the one episode where you fired spongebob! He was your best fire cook, and you just fire him because you wanted to save a nickel? Give me a break! Without him, you wouldn't even HAVE your restaurant!"

"Another thing, Your greed has led to many troubles. Need I remind you that you literary had people eat off the floor. I know crabs are greedy naturally but still what the f*CENSORED*?"Bone Master said at the crab, glare at him as hard as he could.

"And Let's Not Forget The Episode Where You All But Threw Spongebob Away In A Exchange Program For A French Chef, And When You Couldn't Pay The Expensive Debt You Even Sold Your Own Employee For Neptune's Sake!" E/O Roared. "If I Had Been Bob, I Would Have Stayed At The French Restaurant!"

"And let's not forget the episode where you nearly wound up in Davey Jone's locker because you weren't generous. You went off and became generous, but once you realized it wasn't a dream, you took back everything you freely gave out! Including the toys you gave to children!" roared yugiohfan163.

"Let's not forget a key detail in this. Crabs are naturally greedy so despite all this he's basically following his instincts. Before you say anything I'm not defending him, just bringing up a point."Bone Master explained calmly.

"Fair enough..." E/O said before continuing. "But Even So He Takes It Too Far, Just Like When The Flying Dutchman Bet Spongebob's Soul Against Some Cents...And You Choose SOME CENTS OVER YOUR TOP COOK! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That still doesn't excuse him for other actions. Such as him taking an oyster's pearl, when it was in fact an egg! He took a child from it's own mother! I don't care how greedy a crab is, that is going WAY over the line!" replied yugiohfan163.

"I already said it was free day!" called Mr. Krabs trying to justify his actions.

"Oh? Then if it's free day, why didn't people just go your restaurant and take as many krabby patties as they wanted?" questioned yugiohfan163.

"It seems the red b*CENSORED* doesn't have a lick of common sense."Bone Master observed.

"Indeed, I Mean He Even Went So Far To Steal HIS OWN Recipe Just To Avoid PAYING It!" E/O said while shaking his head. "I-I Mean, Then He Tries To Blame His Loyal Cook AND Has To Be Restrained While The Krabby Patties Were Given Away For A MERE DAY!"

"That just shows much a cheapskate he is. Along with the fact that when his FIRST BEST fry cook wanted a raise, he just laughed like a hyena! Excuse me, but if everything was that good back then, I would have gladly given Jim a raise. If he can become successful after quitting, then think how Spongebob would be if he quit?

"Then again remember how Spongebob is. Sorry for getting off topic but I will say that Krabs doesn't seem to care much for his customers except for their wallet's. Remember the whole grease fiasco?"Bone Master asked the crab accusingly.

"But everyone loved it!" defended Mr. Krabs.

"Oh really? Well, did anyone here like it when Eugene here tormented Plankton using his fear of whales? And need I point out that all Plankton did was try to steal? Krabs here pushed him to the breaking point!

"Yeah, we know that he's your arch-enemy and all that, but even so you went to far!" E/O snapped, "I mean, that guy WAS once your best friend, but now...damn! If I were on your position, I would have scared him enough to never steal the formula, NOT TO MAKE HIM SNAP!"

"And let's not forget what you did to your daughter! You gave her some defective soap made from expired krabby patties instead of buying her some HEALTHY SOAP!"

"Speaking of Pearl. When she wanted a boy band, you had Squidward do it. Now I will admit, she can be a handful, but for all her birthday parties had cheap party favors. Something you weren't effected by because they were CHEAP!"

"And If It Wasn't For Spongebob, Then Her Party Would Have Been Ruined!" E/O Said.

(Sorry I fell asleep.) "I'm having trouble thinking of example's right now."Bone Master yawned.

"Need I remind everyone about the episode where Mr. Krabs held jellyfish captive, just to use their jelly for his patties? I'm pretty sure keeping them caged up like that in a factory is animal abuse."

"I'll say that Krabs usually get's his just desserts in the end. Remember when he and plakton teamed up to take down a rival restaurant, well both times Krabs treated Plakton like s*CENSORED*"Bone Master observed.

"Or that episode where he and everyone in Bikin Bottom went into the ice race that Plankton did? He was saved by Spongebob's group YET HE LEFT THEM BEHIND FOR SOME STUPID TREASURE!" E/O Yelled in rage. "Or that episode where he discovered Spongebob's and Patrick's new hideout and exposed it to the public to make more money! AND HE DIDN'T BOTHERED TO FIX THE DAMAGES TO THE GAMES! IT'S A MIRACLE THAT NO FISH DIED!"

"It's already been established that he only cares about money."Bone Master said, glaring at the crab.

"True, and that he doesn't even care for his ONLY DAUGHTER! Which brings up a good question. WHERE IN THE WORLD IS PEARL'S MOM! I mean seriously, did this crab just go off and leave her behind because he found out he had a daughter and was gonna pay child welfare? 'Cause that sounds like something he'd do."

"There's actually a theory that connects the hookey episode, Krabs,s color and how pearl came to be but that's for possibly another time."Bone Master said, looking at a book labeled "Book of Theories."

"Either way, he only cares about money and being cheap. Remember the episode where he and Sponegbob went to that convention for cheap crabs? Yeah, apparently it's a good lesson to teach kids on how to be stingy and cheap. Thanks Nickelodeon." replied yugiohfan163 with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Also he did teach Bob and Patrick about "Borrowing without asking" aka Stealing, meaning he has no qualms about theivery."

"Well I know something worst than that, In Truth or Square, which is a misleading title, Mr. Krabs doesn't pay for a real security guard and gets Patrick to guard the place, yet we later see a room that was apparently kept watch over EVERYONE IN BIKINI BOTTOM! What, he's too cheap to get good protection, yet he throws money when it concerns the privacy of others?" questioned yugiohfan163.

"With that in mind I believe he is greedy for only certain things."Bone Master determined.

"I agree, but I think we better hear what E/O has to say." replied yugiohfan163 turning to their third member.

"The More I Hear About These Events, The More I Want To Punch That Crab..." E/O growled before sighing. "But Luckily That's Why We Have Security For Us...Anyway, What About The Episode Where He Was Sent To Court? And Yes, Plankton Was The Evil One There, But We See Several Points About Krabs' Greediness, Like Giving Squidward ONE Free Day IN 20 YEARS! OR Refusing To Buy A Water Sign! Heck, Even Not Being Able To See ONE Mere Dollar Being Destroyed As A Proof That Spongebob Did To Save Him!"

"W-well, you see..." Krabs tried to say, only to be shut up by a glare.

"Anyway Bone Master, I Would Like To See That Theory About Pearl's Mom If Possible..."

"Give me a bit. I found out about it a long time a go but I can try to find it. Heck if you ever want to here any interesting therioes I find just ask." Bone Master said, rubbing the back of his head.

"While you're doing that, let's also talk about the fact that when the group went to atlantis, he did nothing. He has mentioned before that he use to not only be arianing boxing champ, but also part of the navy. Heck, he was even nicknamed 'armor abs krabs', yet when they were being chased by the guards, he didn't help at all! If he's such a great fighter, then why did he let Sandy do all the work?" asked yugiohfan163.

"Or What About The Episode Where He Made His Own Hotel?" E/O Began, "I Mean, He Let Squidward Become A Slave At Patrick's Whims Before The Mentioned Quited! At Least Karma Hit Him Hard When The Hotel Was Destroyed..."

"True, but he went ahead and made all of them go to medical school, just to build a hospital for the money! And I don't trust any of them with a scalpel!" yelled yugiohfan163.

"Or What About That God-Forsaken Episode Where He Made His Own Daily Paper?!" E/O Snapped! "He Made Spongebob Write Fake Stories About EVERYBODY In Town, Which Ruined Their Lives And Made The Poor Sponge Became Depraved! And When Bob Tried To Stop YOU FORCED HIM TO CONTINUE! At Least He Managed To Turn Everything Around And Tell The Truth In The END!"

"Yeah, but this crab here, went ahead and began to counterfeit money! But to this greedy crab, he's above the law! He doesn't care who he hurts, as long as he makes money!" exclaimed yugiohfan163 who was close to jumping over and boiling the crab.

"Question. What exactly would the guards consider harm?"

"Any Attempt To Attack The Place Or Running Away..." E/O explained before noticing the crab trying to run away, "LIKE RIGHT NOW!" And so security guards attacked Mr. Krabs, who tried to run away but was knocked back in the arena.

"Do any mental technique's count?"Bone Master asked sinisterly.

"What Do You Mean?" E/O asked.

Bone Master activated Sasuke's Sharingan."Appearently I got his powers with the body."

"Let's See..." E/O took a book with the title "Rules Of The Opinions" and read it. "The Book Says That While Physical Attacks Are Forbidden Sans The Guards, It Says Nothing About Mental Attacks...SO YOU'RE FREE TO GO!"

"I'll be back in a sec."Bone Master said as he looked Krabs in the eyes."Tsukiyomi."

"Well, while he tortures the crab, let me bring up the episode where Mr. Krabs did have one good moment. In the episode with the hooks, he tried to keep Sponegbob and Patrick safe."

"Yet At The Same Episode's Ending, He All But Made Squidward Torture Spongebob With A Hook And Apparently Fired Him, And Yes Spongebob Did Broke His Promise But That Was Too Far, Besides He Embarrassed The Sponge In Front Of Girls!" E/O remarked.

"Being nude in front of girls isn't the worst thing."Bone Master said as the Tsukiyomi ended.

"Indeed...And Remember The Episode Where Mr. Krabs Employed Patrick To Attract Tourists? The Crabs All But Made Patrick Into A Punching Bag For Other People's Amusement To The Point Of Throwing Him To A Sack Of Spikes, Which Squidward Ended Up As A Victim..." E/O Said. "Also What Did You Do In The Tsukoyomi, Bone Master?"

"Not saying because we'll have to make it M rated if I tell anyone in the audience."

"Well here's something we can say. The episode where Mr. Krabs used gary as a magnet, WAS PURE ANIMAL ABUSE RIGHT THERE!" yelled yugiohfan163 who was beginning to foam at the mouth.

"Maybe we should take a break so you to can cool off for a bit?"Bone Master suggested, backing up.

"You kidding? This will calm me down." replied yugiohfan163 pulling out a tranquilizer and stuck it in his hand. "Night night." yugiohfan163 passed out on the desk while snoring away.

Bone Master looked at E/O."Should we end here since the guy posting just stabed himself with a tranquilizer dart?"

"Maybe Say One Last Thing Before yugiohfan163 Gives The Verdict To Mr. Krabs..." E/O decided. "Now, What About The Episode Where Mr. Krabs Held Plankton From Winning A Krabby Patty? I Mean Plankton Rightfully Won, Yet The Crab Did EVERYTHING To Held Plankton From Getting His Prize!"

"What episode was that!?" yelled yugiohfan163 who sudden awakening caused the other two authors to jump back in surprise.

"For Here Or To Go..."

"Thank you. Now, it is time, to decide this crabs punishment!" yelled yugiohfan163 causing the crowd to cheer as they quickly became silent to hear the punishment. "Now, since Mr. Krabs only cares about money, I have an idea that will drive him to the brink of insanity!"

"I'm guessing it's either burn money in front of him or restrain him from just reaching a dollar?"Bone Master guessed

"What Is It Then?!" E/O asked in anticipation.

"Simple. First, he will pay the bill for standing, breathing, and being here in the first place, since he does that with his employees. Second, he must give Pearl a credit card with endless credit!"

The crowd gasped in shock.

"But there's more. For one entire month, he must give away...krabbby patties...for FREEEEEEEE!" finished yugiohfan163.

A loud growling sound could be heard.

"Also, Those Krabby Patties Will Be Served BY THE CHUM BUCKET RIGHT AFTER PLANKTON GETS THE RECIPE!" Everyone gasped before the crowd cheered!

"That's not a good idea. remember the movie?!"Bone Master said, starting to panick.

"We all remember the movie, and if you really think about it, Mr. Krabs is more a villain then Plankton. He gets a lot of abuse because of his size, not to mention being stepped on all the time. Plus, I was going to give him the formula anyway. The reason? Because there will be rules to what he can and can't do, and he won't be controlling anyone. Also, he will be strapped to a chair and watch nothing BUT Plankton giving the patties away!"

"Alright Then! What Are We Waiting For?!" E/O demanded as the crowd agreed! "LET'S BEGIN THE TORTURE!"

The security guards held Eugene down as yugiohfan163 reached in and pulled out his wallet and began to take out the extremely large sum of money for the bill.

"Oh pearl!" called yugiohfan163.

Out came Eugene's whale of a daughter, who was literally a whale.

"What?" asked the teenager.

"Here is a credit card hooked into your father's account, that has an endless credit limit. So go out and buy whatever you want." the crowd cheered as Pearl stared at in awe and made a squealing sound before running to of there.

"Please...no more." begged Mr. Krabs.

"Bring BOTH Green Stuffs!" E/O yelled as a truck containing lots of money arrived, all which were given to the people in the stadium, making Mr. Krabs go in a panic.

"NO! PLEASE GIVE ME THAT GREEN STUFF!" He begged as another truck arrived, making the crab relax before it was revealed the ugly green beans within it, which were soon feed to him! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THAT GREEN STUFF! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Well this was fun. If you ever want to work on a fic together with me or just want to talk, either of you give me a PM."Bone Master said as he watched Krabs getting stuffed with beans, amusement showing on his face.

"We'll keep that in mind. Now let us sit back and enjoy Mr. Krabs' torment. Oh, and let me proudly give Plankton the formula." replied yugiohfan163 who held up the bottle and gave it to a joyous Plankton.

Bone Master laughed as he watched Krabs suffering.

"Well people, we hope you enjoyed our judging here in this installment. And I think me and E/O would like to give a round of applause for Bone Master for being our first guest host. Who knows, he might make more appearances than you think." replied yugiohfan163 as he and the crowd began to clap for him.

Bone Master bowed."Thanks. I've been a fan of your work for awhile and it was great working with you two, your decent guys."

"You're Welcome Pal," E/O Said Pleased. "I Can't Wait To Work With You Again Some Time!"

"Well everyone, GOODNIGHT!" yelled yugiohfan163 as the camera panned away from the three authors and cheering crowd as Mr. Krabs continued to wail over the money he had to spend.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well people, if you want us to do a chapter on a cartoon or game character, let us know.


	3. Chapter 3

Our opinion

chapter 3

Before you read, let me just point out that Bone Master has been made a permanent co-host for this story. And let me just say that we will still have other authors brought on here, but three is the maximum for hosts. So you can still appear, but you can come back on if we choose to. So anyways, enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"HELLO THERE, PEOPLE!" Screamed E/O as he, yugiohfan163, Bone Master and recently The Swordslinger were seated in a desk room as the stadium people roared in happiness. "First, Let Me Introduce You Our Newest Guest And Pal, The Swordslinger!"

"Well, this is new. I'm The Swordslinger." The bizarre writer said, waving and in the form of the crazy paper-bag mask wearing doctor Faust from Guilty Gear. "Thanks for having me here. I honestly wanted, or rather needed a change of pace and this looked like fun."

"Well while you're here, feel free to say whatever as long as it stays on topic. So you can say good or bad things about the characters when they come out. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Bone Master, do you have anything to add?" asked yugiohfan163.

"I never watched to many episodes of Legend of Korra so I won't have much to say."Bone Master said, Who was using Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach.

"Now Ichigo? Well, I Like That Avatar Better Than The Emo..." E/O said before getting serious. "NOW BRING MAKO AND BOLIN!" The guards brought the bewildered brothers in as they looked around in surprise.

"Where are we?" Bolin asked as he saw several fans chant his name, making him grin and Mako to sigh.

"Hey, you over there!" Mako called to Swordslinger! "Where are we? What is going on?!"

"Then let me keep this short." The Swordslinger replied with a tired sigh filled with disappointment, "If you've watched the first Avatar, Last Airbender, just know that Mako is a rip-off of Zuko. I mean it seriously, it seems the producers wanted to throw a bone for the Zutara (Zuko and Katara) fans and forced drama on Mako and Korra. While Korra started as a strong girl ready to kick behinds and look cool doing it, the instant she met Mako... it was a forced romance. She literally saw him as annoying while he put on the cool act." The writer paused to think better his words, "It's hard not to be hard on the guy to put an unbiased look but... he honestly doesn't stand out. He's just reserved and moody, and because of today's standards of dark guys being cool, someone thought Korra had to be paired with him, just as Mako started to date Asami - a total babe may I say - and jump between both girls whenever it was convenient for him. That brings me to another sad point: Bolin... So, anyone wants to describe him for me?"

"I will. Let me just say that to everyone, he would seem like a rip off of Sokka, just with bending, and he even has gotten close to several gals like Sokka. And honestly, I can't come up with any negative comments for the guy.

"Either the opposite of Mako or practically how the son of Sokka and Toph would have been?" E/O asked as the authors nodded. "Bolin here is practically a very likeable character! He's the funny guy of the group and a very great earthbender. Seriously, there wasn't a moment where I didn't laugh to what Bolin said XD" E/O laughed in joy.

"Not only that, but he was actually a very good match for Korra, and I think they would have had a great relationship...until Mako ruined it..."

"In all honesty, I did enjoy seeing Bolin and Korra on that small date. But I do agree with The Swordslinger here, it kinda seems like they pushed these two together."

Bolin turned at the sword themed writer, "You're not fond of my brother, I take it. Well, at least you're not so harsh on me"

"See, it's that kind of attitude that makes me find you endearing." The Swordslinger replied, "Unlike Mako, you did try to befriend Korra, helped her out from tight spots, and were a very likeable guy all around only to have your brother steal your chance of a good date because somehow Korra fell for him."

Mako grunted, "I did make Korra happy too."

"Off-screen." the sword named writer replied with a deadpan, "Honestly, Bolin at least took her out on a real date, you somehow just got in because of Korra's hormones. I'd like to say it's also the girl's fault, but she suffers the same fate as Samus Aran in Other M: she's seen as a female protagonist, not a protagonist. That means the writers want to focus on her being a girl with issues both physical and mental to add drama. Poor girl, she started good, and Bolin did make her happy... Hey, Bolin, you did get her to enjoy the city and everything and even thought of confessing to her, but when you saw she got with Mako, you kinda accepted it only because... of what?"

The earth-bender rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I wanted Korra to be happy. I guessed that if she was with who she wanted, that should be good in the end."

"Damn Man, It's Like Naruto All Over Again..." E/O sighed in pity, "I Mean, Bolin And Naruto Are The Guys That Help Their Female Companions To Get A Good Time, But Then Somehow They Loss Their Girls To Emos...I Mean, Sakura Was Kinda Obvious About Her Crush With Sasuke, But Korra Was Turned Into Another Mary-Sue! WHY MUST THE GOOD GUYS SUFFER?! WHY?!"

"Bzzt! Wrong, now calm down, EO." The Swordslinger said, patting his friend's back, "Luckily, Korra's not a Mary-Sue, or else she'd have gotten away without any real problems and her challenges like Amon being a threat to her would've been non-existent. But, yes, it is like Naruto all over, only that Korra is basically Naruto considering the writers force both of them to put all of their effort to get the attention of the moody guy who didn't pay them attention in the first place."

"I'll say that the pattern is noticeable from what I've heard though I only watched the first episode of the series to see if it was as good as the previous series."Bone Master said with a shrug.

The Legend Of Korra Is As Good As Aang's, Besides The Crappy Drama Moments And The Whole Mako Shipping Thing Aside..." E/O explained. "I Just Hope The Writers Don't Screw Up The Newest Season..."

"Anyway, If I Had Been Mako I Would Have Just Stood With Asami And Let Bolin Take Korra, Because After All One Brother Shouldn't NEVER Interfere With Another Brother's Romantic Life, EVER!"

The Swordslinger nodded to EO's words, "It starts good, but the more Mako is there, the more you notice he is a Gary-Stu: he gets to date the hottest girls without so much as a slap on the wrist when he bounces from Asami to Korra without much remorse, and every time something bad happens to him the consequences last little to nothing." The Swordslinger said with a thoughtful look on his face, his mind always going to what he could do in a story when thinking about either strong or weak points in a story, "It'd honestly have been better if Bolin had been the one to date Korra and Mako put some effort into being with Asami... But then again, Mako, you have the personality of a dead fish."

"Hehehe..." Bolin chuckled, unable to contain his laughter, but was silenced by his brother's glare.

The Swordslinger watched as EO pressed a button that had a baseball bat fall on Mako's head to stop the glaring, "See? Boin at least does enjoy life. Oh, what's it gonna be now, Mako? That you had a rough life? Well, big news: so did Bolin. And as you can see, the guy loves life a helluva lot more than you. Heck, learn to be more of an idiot, it'd certainly unplug your rear of the stick in it."

"Thanks Man..." E/O said, "Now, I Don't Want To Rant, But There Are Some Bad Points About Mako That Piss Me Off Even Now, Like On Season 2 When Korra Asked Him For Help Against The Northern Water Tribe After The Fiasco With Her Uncle, But Then The President Comes In And He Tells The Guy About Korra's Plan! If I Was Her Boyfriend, I Would Have Kept A Shut Mouth And Helped Her. And Yes, I Know That The Guy Was The President, But As Some Fics Say: "Family And Friends Above All!" No People?!" The people roared.

The Swordslinger nodded, "Yeah, and he was put as the victim. I gotta side with Lin, she tried to do her job professionally but the writers put her as a foil to Mako. A shame, really, because she may as well be the show's best written character if you think of what she goes through in the third season... And yes, I will admit she is beautiful, for a lady in her early fifties she kept herself well. Hell, had I heard I'd have a wife looking that good at such an age, I'd be set for life." The author starts to chuckle perversely, only to have his friend EO shake him off to focus on the matter at hand, and the audience looking at him weirdly. "Oh come on! You are a liar if you say she didn't age well!"

Bolin nodded, a smile on his face, "That's right, though I do prefer Water Tribe girls myself... there's some strange charm to them."

Mako looked away, a hand on his chin as he sighed, "Whatever."

"Oh? Jealous that your brother is fun to the ladies? Well guess what? You may have been close to an avatar, and the girl in charge of a big corporation, but Bolin has also been close to several females of high standard. Eska who is one of the leaders of the northern water tribe, Opal who is the daughter of Suyin, the leader of the metal clan, and let's not forget Ginger, the hot actress who was part of his movie. I tell ya Bolin, if you had used just the right words, she would have stuck with you instead of doing it for the publicity."

"But since we're on the topic of girls, and since The Swordslinger already mentioned Lin, let me just say that since Suyin is around the same age, her husband must be one lucky guy!" yelled yugiohfan163 with a smile.

"Amen, bro!" The Swordslinger said as he and yugiofan high-fived each other, "Another sad thing... well, the writers still leave their hatred for Lin on season 3 as if being a foil to Mako was a crime. Think of what Lin did in that season and its back-story, and compare it to what others did, and think real well on it. Here's a quick version to avoid some spoilers: it explains her scars, but sadly makes her as the bad guy despite the fact Lin did her job." He then looked up into the sky again, this time a sour look in his face, "Ok, I'm seriously questioning what's with today's trend of giving too much to the guy who does little to nothing, and the guy who bleeds gets a kick to the groin. Bolin seriously worked hard to be a fan favorite and showed to be three-dimensional, and Lin is getting her character depth done better, and yet they still get the short end of the stick so that Korra and Asami have to deal with bad issues about Mako for the first seasons... As I've said, he's a Gary-Stu, but the way it's done... it's just sad when there's more potential for better things."

Bolin put a hand on his chin, "Like how Zuko developed? I heard the guy grew from being obsessed with his misplaced honor to being a real good friend of Korra's past life."

"OF COURSE!" E/O said with a chuckle, remembering one of his favorite characters! "At season one of Legend of Aang, Zuko was like another Sasuke, but obsessed with restoring his honor by capturing the avatar, but then during season two he had more character development and actually became a nice guy near the end...but then Azula appeared and somehow turned Zuko against even his uncle. Luckily on season three he finally realizes his mistakes and decides to help Aang defeat the fire lord and becomes his new fire bending teacher! Hell, almost all characters that went with Zuko end up winning a life-changing experience: Aang went with him and they learned the true meaning of fire bending from DRAGONS! Then Sokka went with him and they rescued Sokka's and Katara's father and Suki from the most dangerous prison of the fire nation. And finally Katara went with him to search for her mother's killer, and Katara decided to not kill the scumbag, but even so she forgave Zuko. In the end, Zuko became such a nice, developed character that it would be an insult to compare him to Mako..." The Swordslinger nodded.

"So basically that was a long way to say that Zuko's a better character then Mako."Bone Master said blankly.

"In short, yes." replied yugiohfan163.

"And Zuko didn't had much problem with girls, hell he even got Mai as his girlfriend at the ending." E/O said. "And even if Sokka had multiple girls, he didn't ruined it like Mako. Thanks goodness..."

The Swordslinger nodded, "Bolin sadly tries his best to get a girl's attention. The guy even managed to get a girl as cold as Eska to smile... In all honesty, you really had the girl crazy for you, in more ways than one. But of course, you got the short end of the stick and ended still single."

The earth bender chuckled, a bit of sorrow in there but he quickly overcame it, "I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. I mean, Eska was freaking scary and she was possessive but... well, getting her to side with me, having her back me up against her tyrannical dad, and then having to say goodbye makes me think I'd have liked it if things worked differently."

"I'm actually surprised you kept your purity." The Swordslinger mumbled, before putting a hand to his chin, "Then again, she had the creepy twin thing going... Heh, would've been better had Desna been a girl too..." Here the sword themed writer grins, "Heh, just imagine what it could've been having two hot twins fighting over you instead of trying to boss you around."

Those writers and readers who knew too well The Swordslinger could already tell he was giving them either a spoiler or was about to get himself sent to Arkham Asylum.

"Not to worry, for there will come a time when a writer otu there does a story of Bolin getting the attention of both Eska and a female Desna!" shouted yugiohfan163 with glee.

"Indeed, I Can See It Happening, No Swordslinger?" Said author nods with a grin. "NICE! I Would Say What Author Would Do That, But I Don't Want To Risk Any Spoilers So I'll Keep Shut. But Who Knows What Might Happen In The New Season, Bolin! You Might Get To See Eska Again!"

The earth bender grinned, "I would love that!"

"I can only imagine the comedy if Eska, Opal, and Ginger all meet. Pure insanity!" shouted yugiohfan163 with glee as he laughed like a manic.

The Swordslinger raised a brow, looking into the sky deep in thought, "Considering all girls have shown they have grown fond of him, it may turn out to be the new Tenchi Muyo."

"Maybe Nick Would Do That As A Spin Off?" E/O asked.

The Swordslinger had to shake his head, "Considering they're trying to catch lightning bolts with a bottle, mostly proven by how they're massacring Spongebob and denying Hey Arnold a proper ending, I'd say that may not be such a good wish." He then turned at Mako, a finger lazily aimed at the now irritated brother, "I mean, take a look, Mako's pretty much what they try to push: their delusions of reality about how things should be given to those who put little effort and take from others." He then aimed a finger at Bolin, "Bolin, however, represents whatever good is in the yang of Nickelodeon: he has heart and tries to put effort, but what is given to him is the Stomping Naruto treatment where warm-hearted guys who try to grow and be good people get shadowed by brooding antisocial pretty boys with some sappy backstory that the good guy got over with."

"Maybe we should get back on track." suggested yugiohfan163.

"Yeah, He's Right, We Can Criticize Nick Another Chapter..." E/O said. "Now, Should We Give Our Veredict Guys? Also What You Think Bone Master?"

"Meh. I don't really know to much about them and their series but I will say that Mako is a shitty Zuko rip-off and Bolin is a ladies man."Bone Master said.

"Well I personally thought this chapter wasn't as intense as the other two. So perhaps we give a suitable verdict, but not as harsh as the others." replied yugiohfan163. 

The Swordslinger scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I guess my humor's a bit drier than yours and since this is my first time I talked too much, but do go on."

"E/O, Bone Master, either of you got any ideas?" asked yugiohfan163 turning to his two co-hosts.

"Why not my favorite?" The Swordslinger said as he pulled out several scalpels and syringes, showing why he chose to be Faust, "I'll just remove the Gary-Stu chromosome in Mako - in the most painful way possible if you want me to - and see how things unfold. Any suggestions?"

"Letting Korra Or Asami Or BOTH Of Them Be The Ones That Do The Procedure?" E/O suggested as The Swordslinger was shaking up in excitement.

"Goody!" The Swordslinger said before snapping his fingers. Before he knew it, Mako was strapped to a surgery table and curtains were surrounding him to avoid the weak of heart and stomach the massacre. Dr. Faust takes the place of The Swordslinger, a hand on the man's chin... before he pulls out his trademark 6-foot long scalpel. "Now, I don't mean to alarm you, young man... But it's my first time doing this, so feel free to scream." the doctor said with childish, innocent glee.

Through the curtains passed a pair of utterly sexy sights: Korra and Asami in nurse outfits. The Avatar girl was wearing white stockings, white shoes, and only a white dress with a short skirt that showed her toned behind, and with the top pushing up her sizeable chest. "Payback for kissing Asami while I was eaten by a dark spirit..." she said with a sinister smile, now free of the show's writers' control. She put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a massive syringe almost as big as her torso.

Meanwhile, Asami, clad in a white blouse that couldn't contain her valleys so she had to open the top two bottoms to let her puppies breathe, a white frilly mini-skirt that could've given anyone a view of her underwear if they wished to die a painful death, and black stockings with white high-heels, put on a surgeon mask as she held up an electric bone-saw, "Since you kissed Korra while you and I were dating, you shall be a good test subject for this latest piece of my company's new health division."

Meanwhile, in one side of the makeshift surgery room, the other three writers were sitting peacefully while eating popcorn.

"Ah, nothing like watching a pair of cartoon hotties cause sadistic pain to a character other people can't stand." replied yugiohfan163 with a smile.

"As For Bolin..." E/O turned to the scared (and excited) earthbender. "You Shall Be Awarded With A Full Tropical Vacation On A Sunny Island Resort In Which There Are Opal And Eska! What You Think?!"

"HELL YEAH!" Needless to say, Bolin was in heaven.


End file.
